1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to digital recording devices, and more specifically, the storage location of media data associated with a digital media recording device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital recording devices can be used for recording media signals, such as audio and/or video signals, in a digital format. Such devices may also be used for the storage and playback of such signals. One specific example of such a digital media recording device may be referred to as Digital Video Recorder (DVR) or Personal Video Recorder (PVR).
In general, a DVR may be used to schedule and record future television programs, for buffering live television programs in a time-shift buffer, and/or playback of the digitally recorded media. The incoming media signals may be received, potentially decrypted and/or encoded, and digitally stored on a storage medium. The storage medium is commonly a non-volatile storage device such as a hard disk drive (HDD) (i.e. hard drive), among other acceptable mediums. Such an HDD can write the digital media data on a magnetic surface of the HDD disk platters and read the media data at later times for playback.
Conventional DVRs include an HDD located inside the housing of the DVR for storing the media data. However, because of the heavy processing power used with DVRs, in addition to the heat generated from the internal HDDs, the environment inside of the enclosure can become very hot, especially under heavy use of the DVR. Further, in the event of an HDD failure, it can be very difficult to replace the HDD. In some cases, such replacement may be impossible to perform by an end user without voiding the manufacturer warranty. Such an issue is exacerbated by the aforementioned heat problems, which can cause premature failure of electronic devices, such as the HDD.
Although conventional DVRs include an HDD located inside the housing of the DVR for storing the media data, other DVRs, such as the Explorer 8300 model available from Scientific-Atlanta, Inc., include the capability of attaching an external HDD to the DVR through a high-speed communications bus. However, despite having both an internal and external drive, the heat buildup within the enclosure and the issues of premature failure remain.
Furthermore, although the external HDD may provide a user with additional storage space, some users may cause the external HDD to be powered off or otherwise unavailable at times. However, such activity can pose problems if a user would like to watch programming recorded on the external device at a time when the external HDD is not available to the DVR.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a media recording device that can be configured to mitigate these potential deficiencies, among others.